


Пять раз, когда Друитт пытался убить Теслу

by Fandom_Sanctuary, Tykki



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Мини. Высокий рейтинг. [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Author: skidmo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Секс и насилие. Много насилия. И жёсткий секс." - или кто как справляется с последствиями эксперимента с ключевой кровью весь следующий век и ещё немного.





	Пять раз, когда Друитт пытался убить Теслу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Druitt Tried to Kill Tesla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280606) by [skidmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidmo/pseuds/skidmo). 



I.  
В первый раз это вышло случайно. Никола практически в этом не сомневается.  
В самом начале им всем довелось испытать потерю контроля, нарастающую ярость, подавляющую, переполняющую их _потребность_ в насилии.  
У Джона всё это обостряется каждый раз, как он использует свои силы, в первые несколько недель его поступки почти невозможно предугадать, и даже Хелен порой тяжело его утихомиривать.  
Однажды вечером он телепортируется в кабинет Хелен, когда она и Никола копаются в старой пыльной книге о вампирах, пытаясь найти способ контролировать приступы ярости последнего.  
Возможно, Никола сидит слишком близко к Хелен. Возможно, он позволил своим пальцам коснуться её бедра. Возможно, в его взгляде на неё, как часто бывает, читается слишком сильная привязанность.  
Как бы то ни было, когда Джон появляется и видит их вместе, он совершенно теряет рассудок. Стол с книгой летят в сторону, и Никола инстинктивно заслоняет Хелен, когда они вскакивают с дивана. В широко раскрытых глазах Джона плещется безумие, и он без всякого предупреждения смыкает руки на горле Николы, резко дёргает и сворачивает ему шею.  
Падая на пол, тот едва слышит, как Хелен поражённо восклицает: «Никола!», ощущает странный миг, когда останавливается сердце, а конечности перестают ему подчиняться, чувствует, как Джон тяжело оседает на пол рядом с ним.  
— Хелен... я не хотел. Прости.  
— Никола, — уже тише повторяет Хелен. Она кладёт его голову к себе на колени, и он хотел бы лежать так вечно, чтобы Хелен его баюкала, шептала ему что-нибудь и гладила по лицу, но чувствует, как заново срастаются кости, как восстанавливается позвоночник, как организм наполняется всевозможными ощущениями, и, когда лёгкие опять начинают работать, не может удержаться от того, чтобы не втянуть громко воздух.  
— Никола!  
Он слабо ей улыбается, даже не собираясь поднимать голову с её колен:  
— Ну, это определённо было... что-то новенькое.

II.  
Женщина хочет ему что-то вколоть. Какая-то проверка. Какая-то сыворотка. Что-то неестественное.  
Что-то, чтобы его _контролировать_ , а он не хочет и не нуждается в том, чтобы его контролировали.  
Но она не понимает. Не понимает, что он открывает для себя своё наследие, в первый раз в жизни осознавая, кто он и что он. Не понимает, что когда он поддаётся этим приступам, то всего лишь принимает силу, которой неведомо для себя владел всю жизнь.  
Когда женщина подходит к нему со шприцем, его неотвратимо заполняет ярость. Эта женщина хочет остановить его, причинить ему вред, ослабить его.  
И он не может этого допустить.  
Поэтому останавливает её сам.  
Иронично, что именно её кровь приводит его в чувство. Он пригвоздил женщину к полу, и она пытается вдохнуть, когда он впивается пальцами ей в горло и видит, как по её виску стекает струйка крови. Отпустив горло, он слизывает эту струйку, и женщина слабо, едва слышно выдыхает:  
— Никола, прошу тебя...  
И вот тогда он её видит. Видит _Хелен_. Видит ту, которой хочет и не может признаться в любви.  
И настолько приходит в ужас от того, что почти сотворил, что не задерживается, даже чтобы извиниться или удостовериться, что она не пострадала. Только и делает, что вскакивает на ноги и бежит прочь из этой комнаты, из этого дома, стремясь оказаться от Хелен так далеко, как это возможно.  
В конце концов его находит Друитт.  
Руки Николы, держащие бокал с бренди, дрожат, но не от страха, а потому, что он тщательно старается усмирить своё преображение, доказать, что способен контролировать себя и без лекарств.  
Но Друитт себя контролировать и не пытается. Красная вспышка — и Никола обнаруживает, что его прижали лицом к стене, а Друитт наваливается на него всем весом.  
— Ты мог её убить.  
Он уверен, что должен воспринимать это всё как угрозу: и хриплый шёпот Джона, и дыхание, которое ощущает на загривке. Но Никола не испуган. Его это будоражит.  
Будоражит, как никогда не будоражил ни один мужчина.  
Это похоже на те чувства, что он испытывает, когда Хелен исподтишка ему улыбается, или когда она поправляет ему галстук до того, как он выйдет из дома, или когда их руки случайно соприкасаются. На те чувства, что он испытал после того, как вколол ей кровь, и она переплела пальцы с его, изо всех сил стиснув руку.  
Похоже, но не то же самое. Эти чувства темнее. Опаснее.  
И он уверен, что ему не полагается это ощущать. Не тогда, когда ему снова вот-вот свернёт шею Друитт. Не тогда, когда к нему прижимается, удерживая на месте, мужчина.  
Никола знает Библию, знает, что там про такое говорится. «Не ложись с мужчиною, как с женщиною: это мерзость». Он помнит, как читал эти строки, и над ним стоял его отец, и Никола всё думал, что же именно они значат.  
Ещё он знает, что церковь сотворила с его предками, и задумывается, что, может быть, это они тоже навязали его народу. Очередной необоснованный запрет, чтобы сохранить свою власть.  
Так что, когда Джон снова толкает его, шепча: «Ты едва её не убил» — и его дыхание касается уха Николы, тот отталкивает его сам, на словах и на деле.  
Отталкивает, пока не упирается бёдрами ему в пах, и рычит:  
— Вот так всё будет, Джон? Обойдёшься со мной, как с одной из своих шлюх? Развлечёшься со мной, а потом порежёшь на кусочки и бросишь где-нибудь в переулке?  
До этого момента он никогда не понимал сексуальную природу насилия Джона. Он всегда приписывал поступки Джона его неспособности справиться с тем, что сделала с ним ключевая кровь.  
Но теперь он понимает. Именно с помощью насилия Джон и справляется. Уступает низменным инстинктам, пускается во все тяжкие с лондонскими проститутками, как никогда не поступил бы с Хелен, а когда закончит — самым жестоким образом избавляется от доказательств своей жестокости.  
— Давай же, — говорит Никола, снова толкаясь в Джона. — Ради всего святого, давай же! — он практически умоляет, и та часть его разума, что не придумывает, как ещё спровоцировать Джона, говорит ему, что он ведь сам искренне не представляет, о чём просит.  
Но зато, видимо, представляет Джон, потому что его руки расстёгивают брюки Николы, и те вскоре падают к его лодыжкам. Никола чувствует движение сзади, которое значит, скорее всего, что Джон расстёгивает брюки и на себе, и на секунду Никола — снова просто человек, которым был до всего этого.  
Более того, он — мальчишка, который покинул дом, чтобы заниматься в Граце. Юноша, отправившийся в Америку по совету друга. Тихий, угрюмый молодой человек, который впервые пришёл на лекцию в Оксфорде и встретил совершенно замечательную женщину.  
И ему страшно.  
Но едва он чувствует, как его обжигает, растягивает, наполняет ужасной, великолепной, невыносимой, восхитительной _болью_ от того, как Джон _вбивается_ в него, как всё это исчезает.  
Ему больно, он горит, его _заполняет_ , как никогда раньше, и он хочет ещё. Он чувствует, как повреждения в теле затягиваются после того, как каждый жёсткий толчок бёдер Джона его разрывает.  
И это дьявольски _чудесно_.  
Никола чувствует себя живым, таким, каким надо, полным энергии.  
Он упирается руками в стену, и ладони Джона накрывают его, удерживая его на месте, и, несмотря на великолепную боль, Никола сосредотачивается, посылая электрические разряды в одном ритме с толчками Джона.  
Но, как бы он ни старался, любое подобие контроля над собой улетучивается, когда член Джона задевает что-то глубоко внутри, и Никола кричит, его тело скручивает судорогой, пробирает дрожью, и его семя брызгает на стену, а Джон за его спиной издаёт нечленораздельный звук и тоже кончает, изливаясь горячим внутри него.  
На секунду Николе чудится, что они могли бы быть любовниками. Джон упирается лбом в его плечо, и Никола чувствует, как скользит, словно ласка, по коже его дыхание, пока они оба переводят дух и приходят в себя.  
А потом Джон отпихивает его и шипит:  
— Штаны подтяни.  
Никола слушается, снова начиная ощущать себя, как глупый школьник. Ему только-только удаётся взять себя в руки, когда Друитт переворачивает его, прижимая спиной к стене.  
Остальные события случаются так быстро, что он почти не успевает их осознать. Его живот пронзает внезапной резкой болью, Джон шепчет ему на ухо: «Не смей больше её трогать» — а с лестничного пролёта доносится голос Хелен, зовущий его по имени.  
А потом Джон исчезает, и Хелен входит в квартиру как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как исцеляется рана на животе Николы.  
Он позволяет ей решить, что сам нанёс её себе в припадке раскаяния.

III.  
Никола не видел Джона много _месяцев_. С тех самых пор, когда...  
С тех самых пор, когда потерял над собой контроль и едва не убил Хелен.  
С тех самых пор, когда было решено, что для всех будет лучше, если он уедет в Америку, хотя бы пока Хелен не подобрала идеальное сочетание препаратов, которое поможет сдерживать его преображение.  
Он, как обычно, поздно возвращается домой с работы и, войдя в комнату, сразу же понимает, что там кто-то есть. Он слышит биение сердца, обоняет запах пота, но до того, как вычислить, кто это и где именно в тёмной комнате находится, видит короткую вспышку света. Руки Джона обвивают его за талию и крепко стискивают, слишком крепко, так крепко, что Николе не вздохнуть.  
— Что, если бы я стиснул так, чтобы ты лопнул? — шепчет Джон ему на ухо. — Что тогда? Ты бы и после такого вернулся? Что, если я продолжу тебя убивать, пока не получится?  
Никола, конечно, не может ответить: воздуха не хватает. Джон стискивает его ещё крепче, и он чувствует, как, теснясь и сталкиваясь, перемещаются внутренние органы, и ему хочется вдохнуть, но не выходит, и нет даже мысли начать сопротивляться, даже в голову не приходит, что он намного, намного сильнее Джона, потому что ещё совсем недавно это было не так.  
Перед глазами плывёт, и Никола старается остаться в сознании, но скоро не может и этого. Его тело обмякает в руках Джона, и тот стискивает его ещё раз, словно и правда мог бы сделать так, чтобы Никола лопнул, как слишком раздутый шарик.  
А потом отпускает его, кидает Николу на пол и с силой пинает.  
— Никакой радости. От того, чтобы тебя убивать или почти убивать. Ты всегда возвращаешься. Удовлетворения нет.  
Никола пока не может ответить — лёгкие всё ещё сдавлены, органы только занимают положенные им места.  
— Может, если попробовать с кровью... — вслух размышляет Джон, и Николу снова вздёргивают вверх.  
Он едва успевает вдохнуть, когда взмах ножа перерезает ему горло, и в первую очередь Никола думает о том, что ему же теперь понадобится новый костюм, и Джону что, не известно, что он не может себе этого позволить с его-то зарплатой, плевать, что Никола практически нищий?  
Рана на горле зарастает до того, как он успевает ощутить головокружение от потери крови.  
— Бесполезно, — говорит Никола, глядя на Джона. Та часть его сути, которую он пытался подавить с момента приезда в Нью-Йорк, оживает и вспыхивает, и он старается её удержать.  
— Что именно? — рычит Джон, снова сжимая шею Николы, передавливая трахею. — Убивать тебя? Знаю. Но мне от каждого раза становится немного приятнее.  
Никола уже помнит, что легко может одолеть Джона, и тот летит в стену от одного движения.  
— Она всё поймёт, — говорит Никола, потому что эти слова причинят Джону больше всего боли, а он хочет причинить боль Джону, хочет заставить его почувствовать гнев, ярость, беспомощность, до того, как убьют его самого. — Однажды, как бы ты ни осторожничал, она всё поймёт. — Он бьёт Джона коленом под дых, и вознаграждением ему служит страдальческий стон. — И знаешь, что случится после этого?  
Кулак Джона влетает в скулу Николы, и тот на секунду отвлекается, стирая кровь с лица, а потом переворачивает Джона, впечатывая лицом в стену. Пока они касаются друг друга, Джону не телепортироваться без него.  
— Она осознает, — продолжает Никола, не пытаясь больше контролировать преображение, из-за которого его голос звучит ниже и глубже, — какое ты чудовище и что всегда им был, и она приползёт ко мне за утешением.  
Джон рычит и тщетно пытается вырваться из его хватки.  
— И я её приму, — заканчивает Никола, проводя острым ногтем вдоль линии роста волос Джона, просто чтобы посмотреть, как капли крови набухают и скользят по его загривку. — Я её приму, и она станет моей так, как никогда не стала бы твоей.  
Он слизывает кровь, собирающуюся у ворота Джона, и чувствует вкус страха, гнева и беспомощности.  
С силой толкнув Джона в последний раз, он делает шаг назад.  
Джон исчезает во вспышке, и Никола улыбается сам себе:  
— Трус.

IV.  
Никто, даже Хелен, не видел Друитта многие годы. Никола о нём даже не думал. Работа занимала его всего. Его луч смерти почти что готов, и всё время Николы посвящено ему. Периодически его посещает Хелен — удостовериться, что он не забывает есть и принимать лекарства, иногда к ней присоединяется и Джеймс, так что всё совсем как прежде. Найджел теперь нечасто ходит по гостям, да и если б ходил, то, как уверен Никола, не по таким. У него теперь семья, жена и дочь, а Пятёрка бы всё только взяла и исковеркала, испортила бы ему всю жизнь. Найджелу это известно, так что Николе сложно винить его за то, что он не наносит ему визитов.  
Но уже давно никто даже не слышал о Друитте.  
У Николы свои теории, чем тот занят. Без сомнения, скачет по времени и пространству, убивая проституток и вызывая хаос. Джеймс всё ещё винит себя за то, что тогда, много лет назад, не понял раньше, что это его друг убивает всех тех девушек. Друитт сумел разработать какую-то сыворотку, продлевающую ему жизнь, на основе крови Хелен, но вменяемости она ему не добавляет.  
И всё-таки, несмотря на всё вышеперечисленное, Никола не слишком удивляется, когда однажды вечером уходит к себе, наливает бренди и обнаруживает, что его отравили.  
— Серьёзно, Джон, цианистый калий? А нельзя было выбрать что-нибудь, что не помешало бы мне пропустить стаканчик перед сном?  
— Ты... — голос звучит прямо над его ухом, но Никола не оборачивается. — Ты её не заслуживаешь. Никого из них не заслуживаешь.  
Никола улыбается:  
— Возможно, тебе стоило подумать об этом до того, как сбежать. Я-то никуда не девался.  
Джон рывком разворачивает кресло вместе с ним, и они оказываются лицом к лицу.  
— Это должен был быть я, — говорит Джон, и Никола узнаёт этот взгляд и понимает, что сегодняшний вечер умоется кровью. Его, Джона или их обоих. — Это я должен был быть на твоём месте...  
— Да, но на моём месте я, — почти мягко перебивает его Никола. — Я. Это ко мне они приходят, о моём здоровье справляются. Я говорил, что так и будет.  
Джон кидается на него с такой силой, что переворачивает кресло и прикладывает Николу затылком об стол. Перед глазами того на секунду темнеет, но он всё равно чувствует, как его перетаскивают на столешницу. Документы разлетаются в стороны, а графин с бренди разбивается об пол, и перед тем, как зрение возвращается, Никола успевает подумать, что очень хорошо, что все планы он держит в голове, не доверяя их бумаге, а то ему пришлось бы всерьёз на Джона рассердиться.  
А когда он окончательно приходит в себя, Джон лежит сверху, придавливая к столу, и уже трётся об него, так что Никола не может не засмеяться.  
— Тебе меня всё мало, а, Джонни? Так ты поэтому вернулся? Понял, что я — лучший, кто у тебя когда-либо был? Понял, что только я могу принять то, что ты хочешь дать, не сломавшись, не рассыпавшись в прах?  
Нож у горла застаёт его врасплох, и в этот раз Джон режет глубоко, гораздо глубже, чем раньше, так глубоко, что Никола слышит бульканье воздуха в горле, испытывает совершенно незнакомое ощущение того, что истекает кровью. Его конечности наливаются тяжестью, а перед глазами снова плывёт, хотя одновременно он чувствует, как тело регенерирует и как Джон сдирает с него брюки.  
Снова ему придётся покупать себе новый костюм, но теперь-то он может себе это позволить.  
К тому времени, когда сознание возвращается к Николе, Джон уже забросил его ноги себе на плечи, и Никола едва успевает вдохнуть воздух вместо крови, когда от силы первого толчка Джона из него вышибает весь дух.  
До того, как успевает вдохнуть ещё раз, пальцы Джона сжимаются у него на горле.  
Так они и продолжают, пока Никола не начинает сбиваться со счёта попыток его убить. Нож Джона вонзается в жизненно важные органы один за другим. Руки Джона душат его или сворачивают ему шею, или сдавливают его внутренности, или перекрывают ему кислород.  
Благодаря какому-то чуду биологии Никола всё-таки кончает, даже на несколько секунд раньше Джона, и они оба не перестают осыпать друг друга бранью.  
Джон выходит из него без лишних нежностей и исчезает во вспышке красного света, и Никола подозревает, что после такого у него даже могут остаться синяки.

V.  
Ради разнообразия, в этот раз Никола сам находит Джона.  
Он зашёл в тупик со своими исследованиями, и помочь ему теперь может только кто-то из остальной Пятёрки. Найджел давно умер. Джеймс разве что постарается его отговорить. А Хелен... ну, Никола не вполне готов её видеть. Пока что не готов.  
Так что он находит Джона. Это несложно. Он следил за всеми ними с того момента, как исчез. Ему известны почти все схроны Джона.  
Разумеется, сперва ему приходится нянчиться с Джоном, пока тот не выздоровеет. Как же иронично, что это Хелен теперь пытается его убить, а Никола — спасти.  
А как только он удостоверяется, что Друитт не умрёт у него на руках, он начинает его убеждать.  
— Разве ты не понимаешь, Джон? Вот он, наш шанс. Наш шанс построить свой мир, такой, каким он должен быть. Изменить будущее. Создать общество, которое будет процветать и благоденствовать.  
Пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы соорудить место, откуда Джон не смог бы телепортироваться. Идею Николе подали Убежища Хелен, и, немножко её подкорректировав, он построил похожие устройства. Если он потренируется ещё, то сможет мешать Джону исчезнуть, просто до него дотронувшись.  
— Ты безумен, Никола.  
Никола смеётся. В устах Друитта эти слова не значат ровным счётом ничего.  
— Кто бы говорил, Джонни.  
Но, правда, какое разочарование, что вот так всё и закончится. Друитт доблестно пытается несколько раз сбежать, то душа Николу, то вгоняя ему нож в спину, но тот предусмотрел такие случаи, так что поле, мешающее телепортироваться, действует совершенно независимо от него, и потеря концентрации на секунду-другую вовсе ничего не решает.  
В итоге Николе приходится привязать Джона к столу, чтобы тот перестал дёргаться. Становится пронзительно очевидно, что Джон ему в этом деле не помощник, как бы ни были логичны доводы Николы.  
Он нависает над Джоном, расстёгивая на нём рубашку, и Джон ёрзает на столе.  
— Так вот в чём всё дело? Столько времени прошло, а ты решил получить своё? Тебе меня не обмануть, Никола. Ты меня тогда практически умолял.  
— Ты неправильно трактуешь мои намерения, Джонни, — со спокойной улыбкой отвечает Никола, распахивая рубашку Джона и прижимая ладонь к его груди. — Я тебя не трахну. Я тебя починю.  
Острые ногти вонзаются в кожу Джона, и Никола испускает первый разряд.  
— Посмотрим, излечит ли Джека-Потрошителя электрошоковая терапия.


End file.
